At present, in order to accurately find the search results desired by a user, a search engine normally tracks the user's identity. For example, in some search systems, a search engine requires a user to first register his/her user information in a database. In some other search systems, a search engine requires a user to first create interest groups so as to identify the relationships among users.
However, because different search systems have respective search engines and databases, it is necessary for a user to register or create interest groups in each of the databases of the search systems. Normally, in order to improve the accuracy of searching, it is necessary for a user to explicitly enter his/her personal information when registering or explicitly describe interest groups when creating the interest groups. For a user, this is particularly troublesome. Further, it is necessary for a user to first logon when searching with the above search system each time, so that the search system can identify the user. For a user, this is particularly troublesome, too.
US patent application publication US 2008/0009268 published on Jan. 10, 2008 discloses a method for displaying only authorized mobile content on a communication device, which is hereby incorporated as reference herein.
US patent application publication US 2006/0235873 published on Oct. 19, 2006 discloses a social network-based internet search engine, which is hereby incorporated as reference herein.
The article of “Further Experiments on Collaborative Ranking in Community” by Jill Freyne, Barry Smyth, Maurice Coyle, Evelyn Balfe and Peter Briggs—Artificial Intelligence Review, Volume 21, Issue 3-4 (June 2004), Pages: 229-252, Year of Publication: 2004, ISSN:0269-2821 discloses a method of using context in a Web search so as to personalize the results of a generic search engine for the needs of a specialist community of users, which is hereby incorporated as reference herein.
Normally, a search engine of prior art does not take the relationships among users into consideration when ranking the search results. For example, in a case where user A is a colleague of user B, it is more likely that the search results selected by the user A are also those desired by the user B. However, in the prior art, a search engine will not take the relationships between user A and user B into consideration to rank the search results.
Currently, the performance of a mobile terminal such as mobile phone, PDA, iPhone™ and so on is becoming more and more powerful. For example, a mobile terminal can have functions such as network-browsing and so on. Many users can search information via a mobile terminal. A mobile terminal has many features that are different from those of a traditional fixed networking terminal.